fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Renge Kitamori
Renge Kitamori is one of the main characters of Utopia Pretty Cure. A generally lazy and immature girl who can be brutally honest at times. Though she's mostly cheerful and optimistic, Renge is also very clumsy and can be somewhat of an attention seeker. While also quite bad at school-work and not the sharpest tool in the shed, she's headstrong and won't give up easily (at least if it's something she cares about). Renge transforms into Cure Natura, the Cure of Nature. Personality One would think the daughter of the the school's (infamous) english-teacher is a dedicated, studious girl, but they couldn't be more wrong. Renge is the complete opposite. She's lazy, easily distracted and not at all interested in school-work, or work at all. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but is cheerful and optimistic. Despite her flaws, Renge has her heart in the right place and is very honest. A little too honest at times... She can also be quite immature and often finds herself arguing with Satoko for the silliest of reasons. Not many people know how insecure this girl actually is, especially because of her clumsiness and her bad grades. Most of her immature quirks may be to get attention. Appearance Relationships Adam Akemi Nanbara Satoko Touda Reon Nishino Mayoi Katsuo Kitamori Hanako Morita Haruto Morita Shangri-La Cure Natura "Creating Utopia with flowers and nature! The Garden of endless flora, Cure Natura!" Cure Natura is Renge's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents nature, flowers and earth, and her symbol is a flower (or clover). Like the other Cures, Cure Natura later gains a personal weapon; the Lotus Whip. To transform, Renge has to have her green Magi Crystal, touch it and say: "Magiactivate". Her theme color is green and her direction is north. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Heart-beatdown' - The basic purification attack that all Cures are able to use from the start. *'Ultima Cannon' - The second purification attack, which all the Cures also can use, either together, in pairs, trio's and solo as well. *'Utopia Road' - The group attack using the Utopia Compass. *'Emerald Dig' - Cure Natura's main attack in her Magical Form *'Perfect Rainbow' - The last group attack. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Leaf Hurricane' - Cure Natura's first solo attack. *'Seed Bomb' - One of Cure Natura's solo attacks. *'Vine Chain' - One of Cure Natura's attacks with the Lotus Whip. *'Terra Tremble' - Another one of her attacks with the Lotus Whip. Magical Cure Natura Songs Renge's voice actress, Kaori Mizuhashi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Mika Kanai, who voices Akemi Nanbara, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Satoko Touda, Ryou Hirohashi, who voices Reon Nishino, Jun Fukuyama, who voices Adam and Kaori Ishihara, who voices the mysterious, currently unknown ally. Renge, and the other Precure, also sing the first ending song, Heartbeat Fanfare. * Evergreen * Lotus in Full Bloom Duets * Heartbeat Fanfare (Along with Mika Kanai, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ryou Hirohashi and Jun Fukuyama) * Our UTOPIA (Along with Mika Kanai, Miyuki Sawashiro and Ryou Hirohashi) * Timeless Revolution (Along with Mika Kanai, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ryou Hirohashi and Kaori Ishihara) * Wildflower (along with Ryo Hirohashi) Etymology Renge - The kanji in her name can be read as "Lotus". Kitamori - The first part of her name (Kita) can be read as "North", while the latter (Mori) means "Forest". Obviously referring to her powers. Trivia Category:Green Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Flower using Cures Category:Earth using Cures